Among semiconductor devices, power semiconductor devices are used for controlling and/or rectifying relatively large power, in railroad vehicles, hybrid cars, electric cars or like vehicles, electric home appliances, industrial machines, and the like. Accordingly, semiconductor elements used for the power semiconductor devices are required to flow a current with a high current density of exceeding 100 A/cm2. Thus, in recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) that is a wide bandgap semiconductor material has drawn attention as a semiconductor material substitute for silicon (Si). The semiconductor element made of SiC is operable at a current density higher than that of silicon.
Meanwhile, in each of semiconductor devices, a plurality of terminals are disposed so as to project from the housing (see, for example, Patent Document 1). Since in an apparatus that uses a certain semiconductor device, connection portions corresponding to the terminals of that semiconductor device are disposed in conformity with the arrangement of the terminals, the semiconductor device can be easily mounted to the apparatus.